La voz de una madre
by ErCradel
Summary: (OneShot) Hasta los que deciden el destino del mundo tienen madres...


La voz de una madre Un Fic de Neon Genesis Evangelion Por Raven174  
  
(Notas del Autor: Evangelion no me pertenece, blaah, blah, esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro, yaddah, yaddah...)  
  
El Tercer Impacto. El Apocalipsis. El fin del Mundo. El Ragnarok. La Gehenna.  
  
Llamadlo como queráis, pero el resultado es siempre el mismo. Muerte, caos, destrucción, exterminio de la raza humana, patadas en los huevecines, y demás comportamientos antisociales. Precisamente ahora está ocurriendo en la Tierra. Más bien, ya ha ocurrido. Una figura femenina de color blanco lechoso de miles de kilómetros de alto (mmm, con ese tamaño lo tendrá difícil para echarse novio) se alza sobre la superficie terrestre, que ha quedado más vacía que la cuenta corriente de los inversores de la Disney.  
  
Llamaría a nuestro corresponsal para que describiera la situación por allá abajo, pero se ha convertido en una especie de zumo de naranja viscosillo.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el mar de LCL, dos jóvenes, uno flacucho de pelo marrón y la otra muy pálida y de pelo azul, están juntitos y desnudos.  
  
Esperemos que no estén haciendo lo que todos pensamos, porque como venga por aquí la comisión censora, rodarán cabezas. Especialmente la mía  
  
- ¿Rei? ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
- Esto es el mar de LCL. El mar... fuente de toda vida...  
  
Ey, no vale copiarse de las líneas de diálogo del narrador, niña.  
  
- Este es el mundo sin campo AT, sin forma. Es un mundo en el que no distingues qué parte eres tú y qué parte es otro. Es un mundo frágil, donde tu parte no tiene fin y no puedes encontrarte a ti mismo.  
  
Joder, pues si que andan apretujados por allá...  
  
-¿He muerto?  
  
- No, todo se ha unido. Éste es el mundo que deseabas.  
  
De repente, el chico abre su mano, en la que estaba guardando un colgante con forma de cruz griega (probablemente un recuerdo de una antigua novia), que empieza a flotar y a pulular por ahí como si no existieran las leyes de la física. Qué poca consideración.  
  
- Pero esto no está bien. No creo que esté bien.  
  
- Si quieres que todos vuelvan a...  
  
- ¡¡¡SHINJI IKARI!!! ¡¡¡REI AYANAMI!!! ¡¡¡VENID AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!!!  
  
De repente, una atronadora voz, más parecida al rugido de un volcán que algo que puede llegar a salir de una garganta humana, interrumpe la, ejem, trascendental escena. Ante la parejita se planta una mujer de unos cuarentaytantos, con bata de laboratorio, pelo corto y arenoso, y pálida. Parece una copia de la chica filósofa. - ¿Q- qué pasa, mamá?  
  
- ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, jovencito! ¡Decidme ahora quien ha montado todo este estropicio!  
  
- ¿ A que estropicio te refieres, mamá?- pregunta la chica.  
  
- Ey, ¡una cosa es que sea vuestra madre y otra que sea tonta! ¡El mundo arrasado, la humanidad extinguida, y todos aquí pululando como Dios los trajo al mundo! ¡Y aún me decís que no habéis hecho nada! ¡Exijo saber quién ha sido el causante de todo esto!  
  
Tras un corto momento de silencio, Rei señala con presteza a Shinji. Una chica rápida.  
  
-¡WAAAAAH! ¡¡¡CHIVATA!!!  
  
- ¡Muy bien, jovencito! ¡Esta vez si que la has hecho buena! ¡Ahora mismo lo dejarás todo como estaba, le pedirás perdón a todo el mundo que has vaporizado, y arreglarás todo lo que hayas estropeado!  
  
-Pero mamá... son 6000 millones de personas...  
  
- No hay pero que valga, jovencito... y además, creo que vas a estar una buena temporada sin pilotar el EVA- 01. ¡No me gusta que juegues con juguetes tan violentos!  
  
- ¡Pero mamá... si fue Rei quién me dijo que lo hiciera!  
  
- Haberlo pensado antes de hacerle caso.  
  
- Bueno, mamá, como veo que estás muy ocupada, te dejo con la bronca de Shinji, y todo eso...  
  
-¿A dónde te crees que vas, jovencita? ¿Te crees que no he visto que has sido tú la que has convertido en LCL a la gente? ¡Ahora mismo a recogerlo todo, con tu hermano!  
  
- Jo, mamá...  
  
- ¡Ni jo, ni ja! ¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese tal Kaworu! ¡Ese greñudo me causa muy mal impresión!  
  
Guau, una madre dura...  
  
- ¡¿ALGO QUE OBJETAR?!  
  
No, no, señora, nada. No tengo absolutamente nada que objetar.  
  
- ¡¡¡PUES CALLESE Y NARRE!!!  
  
Mientras la doncella de hierro, quiero decir, Yui, se aleja, los dos hermanos suspiran aliviados.  
  
- ¡¡¡AH, POR CIERTO!!! ¡¡¡REI, YA TE ESTÁS PONIENDO ALGO DE ROPA, QUE ASÍ PARECES UNA PELANDUSCA!!! ¡¡¡Y TÚ, SHINJI, DEJA DE MIRARLE LAS TETAS A TU HERMANA!!!  
  
(Señora, que esto no es Angel Sanctuary.)  
  
Bueno, parece que va a haber que darle al botón de "REWIND", ¿no chicos? ... O puede que no...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
- ¡¡¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Tras el chillido de Shinji, Asuka se despierta de debajo de las mantas roñosas que Shinji había encontrado para protegerse del frío en esa noche sin estrellas, en las costas de los mares de sangre que el Tercer Impacto había dejado como marca perenne en el mundo.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa , baka?  
  
- He tenido... una pesadilla. Soñaba que mi madre... me echaba la bronca... También estaba Rei. Era mi hermana...  
  
Asuka resopló con disgusto. ¿Solo por eso se ponía así? Qué idiota.  
  
- Todavía eres un crío. ¡Cállate y duérmete!  
  
Asuka se gira y se pone a dormir. Shinji hace lo propio, aunque antes de cerrar los ojos le dedica un comentario a las cálidas palabras de amor de Asuka.  
  
- Pareces mi madre...  
  
F I N  
  
En fin, mi primer fic de Evangelion. En realidad pensaba dejar tal honor para otro que está actualmente en fase de producción, pero esta gigantesca paranoia no me ha dejado en paz hasta que no la he plasmado en papel. Para los que opinen que lo que he hecho es un sacrilegio, demasiado tarde. El fic está hecho y colgado en FanFiction. Para los que os ha gustado, ponedme una review, please. Nos veremos en la Central Dogma.  
  
Antonio Jarreta Blasco, Raven 


End file.
